leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Thresh/SkinsCuriosidades
Skins Thresh OriginalSkin.jpg| Thresh TerrorProfundoSkin.jpg| |23-Jan-2013}} Thresh CampeonatoSkin.jpg| |04-Out-2013}} Thresh LuaSangrentaSkin.jpg| |08-Jan-2015}} Thresh SSWSkin.jpg| |14-Mai-2015}} Thresh EstrelaNegraSkin.jpg| |30-Jun-2016}} Trivia ;Desenvolvimento * foi criado por CertainlyT. * A palavra em inglês "Thresh" significa separar grão de trigo, geralmente com uma foice, ou por um mecanismo rotativo. A arma de é muito semelhante a uma foice, suas vítimas e suas almas podem ser vistos como o trigo e grãos. A maneira como balança sua corrente poderia aludir à forma de grãos é separado do trigo usando um mecanismo giratório. ;História * Quando morre, a sua própria alma é coletada por sua lanterna. Você pode ouvir fracamente seus lamentos temíveis como sua alma é removida. * A história de é semelhante ao do antagonista principal do filme Refúgio do Medo, um médico louco que amou torturar seus prisioneiros/pacientes a revolta das vítimas que resultou em sua vingança contra o diretor/médico, mas ambos retornaram para continuar seus atos sádicos. * enganou a esposa de , Senna, e prendeu sua alma em sua lanterna, para qual busca vingança. ;Curiosidades * foi o primeiro campeão a ser lançado em 2013. ** Incidentalmente, sua vida original no level 18 era 2013. * foi o primeiro campeão a ser lançado com a nova estrutura de preço, custando na primeira semana. * A arma que usa é semelhante a Kusarigami uma arma que é constituída por uma foice ligada a uma corrente de metal com um peso pesado na ponta. A arma era tradicionalmente usada por ninjas no Japão feudal. * Se andar para fora do alcance da lanterna, ele ganha escudo * e eram anteriormente os únicos campeões com ataque a distância classificados como tanques. Contudo, com o rework das classes no Verão de 2013, é agora classificado como um Suporte/Lutador e como Atirador/Lutador * é o segundo campeão de ataque a distância que não usa projéteis nos ataques básicos, com o primeiro sendo , e os outros sendo e ** tem de fato, três animações de ataque básico diferentes.Numa distância curta, ele bate diretamente com a foice, em alcance médio ele gira sua foice num movimento circular horizontal, no alcance máximo ele bate como se a arma fosse um chicote. * Quando você atinge uma certa quantidade de velocidade de movimento, a animação de movimento de muda de andar para voar * Quando dança, ele gira sua foice e sua lanterna como um par de poi (ou kiwido ou bolas), uma comparação pode ser vista aqui. **Se jogar sua lanterna e dançar, ele vai girar apenas a foice. *Com todos os seus ganchos, correntes, muitos elementos em suas splash arts e skins, e os nomes das habilidades "Condenação", "Esfolar", and "A caixa" é possível que seja inspirado no Motoqueiro Fantasma * A habilidade tem uma característica peculiar diferente da maioria das habilidades com tempo de conjuração, não se vira pra direção especifica que ele está usando a habilidade até que ele lance a foice, CertainlyT criou a habilidade pra se encaixar com o tema de causando terror em seus inimigos. * é o primeiro campeão a possuir uma habilidade que pode afetar a posição de um campeão aliado, nomeada . * atualmente tem um dos maiores efeitos de controle de grupo do jogo, com diminuindo a velocidade de movimento em 99%. As outras são ( ) e ( ) Também reduzindo a velocidade de movimento em 99% ** Existe um limite difícil para reduzir a velocidade de movimento em 110. Portanto, qualquer lentidão acima de 75% não usa seu total potencial. Para mais informações cheque'' Velocidade de Movimento'' * A música da tela de login do é uma referência à canção de ninar "Rain Rain Go Awau" e/ou "Ring Around the Rosy". ** i é um dos 4 campeões que tem letras na música da tela de login . Os outros são, , , Duas almas * Apesar de e já tivessem animações ao reviver, foi o primeiro campeão a ter uma animação ao reviver na skin clássica. * faz parte do grupo de campeões que pode aumentar seu poder infinitamente. pode infinitamente aumentar sua armadura e seu poder de habilidade com sua habilidade . Os outros campeões são , , , , e . ** Diferente dos outros 4,a habilidade de , tem um limite de 999,999 almas, que concedem à ele 749,999 de armadura e poder de habilidade. * nas estatísticas de morte tem a seguinte descrição; "Você abriu a caixa. Seu premio: morte". ;Quotes * A fala "Saia para brincar" é compartilhada com . * Sua fala , "Eu sou o monstro debaixo da cama," pode ser uma resposta para a fala de "Não! Eu não vivo debaixo da cama". * Ele compartilha uma fala com , , , e - "Por aqui." * e compartilham uma fala quando usam suas habilidades ultimate. - "Não há onde se esconder" ;Skins ; * Essa skin parece ser uma referencia ao personagem Davy Jones da saga Piratas do Caribe. * Quando Thresh usa , ele puxa um baú do chão e fica na pose de Captain Morgan (Símbolo de uma bebida) * Thresh tem uma segunda animação de aleatória, ao invés de puxar um baú ele puxa um pneu e termina o cabisbaixo. (Pode ser visto aqui ) ; * Essa skin foi criada para comemorar o campeonato de 2013. * Essa skin tem muitas referências ao número três, provavelmente por ter sido lançada como uma skin promocional para o 3º Campeonato Mundial em 2013 . Exemplos disso são a divisão manto de em três caudas, o topo de sua lanterna sendo dividido em três partes e a presença de uma crista com três linhas em suas costas que se assemelha ao numeral romano para três. * Pode-se notar que tem 3 dreadlocks, possivelmente sugerindo a outra referência ao número três. * Ele compartilha esse tema com , e . ; * Essa skin pode ser uma referencia ao Shinigami, entidades sobrenaturais presentes na mitologia japonesa, que convidam os seres humanos à morte ou que os induzem a cometer suicídio. * Também poderia ser uma referência ao teatro Kabuki, como a animação de é bastante semelhante a algumas das danças na mesma. * A máscara de nessa skin parece bastante semelhante as máscaras Shikami (顰) usadas no teatro japonês Noh, representando espíritos violentamente mal-intencionados ou monstros. * Se olharmos atentamente para o escudo que a lanterna produz, a animação contém rostos gritando promovendo o fator assustador da skin. * Ele compartilha esse tema com , , , , , e . ; * Essa skin é relacionada ao time "Samsung Galaxy White", que ganhou o 4º Campeonato Mundial. * Essa skin representa Mata da Samsung Galaxy White. * Ele compartinha esse tema com , , e . Relações * Sendo um membro das Ilhas das Sombras, tem relações com vário habitantes de lá, como , , e , ele os considera amigos. ** Contudo, não apoia que torture os mortos pois ele acredita que eles deveriam ser livres, mas não se importa com os vivos. * é inimigo de por ele ter enganado e prendido sua esposa. Media Themes= ;Main Theme :Lyrics }} ;Related Themes LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Blood moon| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - SSW Skins| |-| Champion Spotlight= |-| Skin Previews= References cs:Thresh/Galerie de:Thresh/SkinsTrivia fr:Thresh/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Thresh/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Thresh/SkinsTrivia sk:Thresh/SkinsTrivia